sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Chabat
Chabat is an apprentice mage and the Scribe of the Heritage of Zandalar. She is sometimes called by the affectionate nickname ‘Bats’ by her guild mates. Biography Chabat was born on the Darkspear Isles 9 years after the Horde first arrived on Azeroth. Her life has been one of constant upheaval starting at the age of six when her father was killed in a Murloc attack. It was during the evacuation of the islands that Vypra first came across the little girl crying by the family’s hut after losing track of her mother. She was still only a child of 8 or 9 when the Darkspears were forced to make their migration to the shores of Durotar. When the tribe was finally driven from the islands, she found that her mother was one of several people that had gone missing and herself to be just another orphan. Fortunately, she’d found a protector in the form of the teenaged Vypra. The youngster quickly realised that nobody had the means to raise her as their own and that her childhood was effectively over. Feeding and clothing the refugees was an immediate priority and so with Vypra’s help, she began to develop her cooking and tailoring skills, securing her place in the tribe as the new village grew around her. She was devastated when the older girl left the village but, having been the main confident for the increasingly unhappy would-be shaman, she put on a brave face until after Vypra had left. The discipline that the tribe had meted out to her friend scared Chabat so much she retreated into herself, always keeping to the edge of things. Her talent for magic was discovered accidentally during a trip to Razor Hill to sell some of her handmade clothes to the young adventurers passing through. A pair of warriors ran past, pursued by some angry looking Quilboars. The years sat quietly listening to the instruction of the young mages by the elders while she sewed suddenly clicked into place and the 14 year old Chabat raised the power to send a ball of fire into their midst. The Quilboars panicked and scattered allowing, Chabat and her party to reach Razor Hill safely. Upon her return to Sen'jin village, it was suggested that she begin her training in the Arcane arts immediately, however, it wasn’t until Vypra returned to the village some weeks later that she found the courage to approach the elder and ask for instruction. Once her training was well underway, Chabat set off to Orgrimmar to consult the mages of the valley of spirits. Her subsequent travels lead to her meeting up with the bumbling orc Bhodek who was, at that time, president of the Extreme Angling Club and so she set off for Ratchet where she was re-united with Vypra once again. However, a conversation between the pair revealed that the youngster was struggling to continue her studies while travelling around with the club and that she was feeling somewhat homesick. As she was rapidly approaching adulthood, she was also in need of a role-model but despite having watched over Chabat since her childhood, the free spirited Shaman balked at the idea of being a surrogate mother and so asked the spirits to lead Chabat to someplace she felt more at home. Chabat found her way to the Heritage of Zandalar and quickly made friends with the disparate group of trolls that had flocked together under the leadership of Warlord Snicka and even developed a relationship with the disreputable priest, Jimar. However, her life was far from quiet and her studies were interrupted once again when the Forsaken mage, Tivak, abducted her for use in his experiments. It was eventually Ryleen that brought down the evil mage. Ryleen came to her resuce again when the Pirate Shadowtroll caught her alone in Stranglethorn. After recovering from the ordeal, Chabat has tried to emulate Ryleen's bravery and magical skill ever since.Chabat currently resides in Dalaran and, when not in Outland working for the Aldor, she happily spends hours poring through the books in the Mages’ library. Appearance and Personality Chabat is a fresh faced teenager just on the edge of womanhood. Her hands and face are often smudged with ink or charcoal, either from extensive note-taking in her studies or scribbling in her diary. Usually carries a bag stuffed to bursting with scraps of parchment, a sewing kit and swatches of cloth, and several small bottles of powders. She mostly wears hand sewn garments, some of which have seen better days. Her adventures have lead to her gathering a more impressive set of armour but, remembering the days when all she owned in the world was the things she had made for herself; she removes these to ensure they don't suffer undue wear and tear. Chabat is very shy around new people and can be quite timid at times, often clinging to others for support, however, when she sees her friends in danger and she finds the courage to stand by their side and regardless of her own safety. Relatives and friends Chabat's father died in a Murloc attack on his fishing boat when Chabat was young. Her mother was among those listed as missing after the tribe were forced to flee the Echo isles. The members of the Heritage and Vypra now make up her extended family. She is particularly close to Stargaazer and Deyyania who she has come to look upon as older sisters. Category:People Category:Trolls